


New Words For Old Desires

by priestlyboaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestlyboaz/pseuds/priestlyboaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One dark Toyota, two fools in love, three mix tapes and four million miles of road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Words For Old Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicaans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/gifts).



> I was lucky enough to be in the TW Rarepair for the second time and have someone who gave me such amazing prompts that just made me even more excited about the exchange. I hope you enjoy it! P.S Sorry the ao3 format makes viewing a little dodgy uwu

  

  

  

 


End file.
